Reno's Presents
by PhantomFanfic
Summary: Reno decides to buy his team some Christmas Presents, but lke all things Turk, it can't be simple.


**Reno's presents**

It was Christmas Eve and Reno was passing through the Turk break room on his way home. There he saw a large tree, beautifully decorated with a bright golden star on top. Underneath the tree there sat nine presents, bought by each of the Turks for their team mates. Reno smiled as he read the labels on the presents, spotting the three that were meant for him. He decided that this year would be different; he would leave the building, pick up presents for everyone on his way home and bring them in tomorrow.

As he set off into Edge City on his motorbike, the use for his goggles now apparent, he thought of what he should buy his colleagues. He stopped his bike and began walking around, peering in steamed up store windows. He eventually came to an antique dealer's and in the window saw what seemed to be a rather nice pen. Now we're not talking the type of biro pen you spent half the exam chewing the end of, but the type of classy fountain pen you'd see on the late night shopping channel.

"Tseng's a workaholic, he'd appreciate a gift like that" he said aloud to himself as he went inside.

"FIVE HUNDRED!" Reno exclaimed.

"Five hundred Gil for a pen" Reno repeated as the man behind the counter nodded.

"I don't have that kind of money" He said to himself. The man behind the counter saw Reno's distress and decided to throw him a bone.

"Look, since its Christmas Eve I'll make a deal with you. There's another antiques shop across town called 'Treasures of the ages'. Now the guy there has a helmet of the uniform used by Wutai in their war against Shinra, but since he doesn't have the rest of the uniform it's worthless to him so he's selling it cheap. Now he won't sell it to me because he's afraid that with the complete uniform I'll put his shop outta business" Reno saw where the man was going with this.

"So if I go to this place and buy the helmet to complete your set, you'll give me the pen" Reno said excitedly. Without waiting for a response Reno rushed out the door and hopped on his bike. He sped off to the other end of Edge as fast as he could. Having retrieved the helmet and got the pen in return Reno looked around for what he could buy the remaining Turks.

He came across store that in his personal opinion looked as if a chick flick had walked in and threw up all over the place. He thought that as much as this place made him feel sick it would be a great spot to find Elena a gift. He looked around for a while until he spotted two women chatting. One of them had in her hands an 'adorable' teddy bear dressed in a Santa outfit. He looked towards the shelf they had picked it off. There were no other bears like it, and as much as Reno hated to admit his opinion on all things cute and cuddly, the other bears weren't as nice. He made a decision he knew he'd regret. He ran forward and pushed between the women, grabbing the teddy as he went. He took off in the direction of the cash register, the women in hot pursuit. The man at the register was bowled over as a red streak tore passed him and left ten Gil on the counter. He had to run for three blocks before he lost the angry women, but he finally had a present for Elena, the only one left was Rude.

Rude's gift was surprisingly easy to obtain, Reno thought, but then again who else would like to get a pair of designer sunglasses and lens polish for Christmas. Reno made good use of the free wrapping policy at a nearby store and was ready to head home. On the way back to his bike he had stopped to tie his shoelaces next to two men that were loading letters and parcels onto a white truck. Having let go of his bag of presents to do so, when he stood up again the bag was nowhere to be found. He frantically searched the pavement in front of him with his eyes. Then it occurred to him. He looked back in horror as the white truck had taken off down the street; no doubt it now contained his precious gifts. He ran after the van like a man possessed, but it was no use. Having fallen flat on his face after tripping on the shoelace which had come undone once more, He watched in despair as the truck moved on through the night.

Reno walked into the break room the next day. Preferring that his team mates rather think he forgot than tell them the extraordinary truth he said apologetically.

"Sorry guys. I forgot to get you presents." Tseng, who stood there in a pair of pressed trousers and a green woollen jumper with a Santa face on it, said.

"Reno, if that's one of your jokes. It's the least funny yet." Reno looked on confused at Tseng, who was smiling and shaking his head as he said it.

"Reno thanks a lot, this teddy is soooo cute" Elena said in a large Santa hat while happily hugging the bear Reno had bought.

"But…What…Th, The Truck!" Reno sputtered.

"Dropped them off this morning" Rude stated, wearing a pair of antlers and nearly blinding Reno with his new, highly polished, shades.

"Dropped…off?" Reno said.

"Yes, the Shinra mail truck. They were left here earlier" Tseng answered. A grin crept across Reno's face in disbelief at his good fortune.

Without warning he dived under the tree and began unceremoniously tearing the wrapping off his presents, because for Reno of the Turks, this was a Christmas worth celebrating.


End file.
